Elementos
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Água. Terra. Fogo. Ar. Os quatro elementos da Natureza Humana. Resposta ao Desafio dos 4 Elementos, proposto por Bih, Camis e Peeh Brandebuque. Fic em 4 capítulos.


**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Água. Terra. Fogo. Ar. Os quatro elementos da Natureza Humana. _

**Ship: **_Vários_

**Categoria: **_Romance/Geral_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto pertence ao Ichiraku Ramen, eu só me aproveito dele._

**Avisos: **_Resposta ao Desafio dos 4 Elementos, proposto por Bih, Camis e Peeh Brandebuque. Fic em 4 capítulos. _

**X o X o X o X**

_**I - Água**_

Incerta, Temari encarava o mar azul. A vastidão do horizonte ao longe lhe inquietava. Por ter crescido em Suna, nas altas planícies do deserto, a imensidão do oceano a assustava e fascinava. E agora se encontrava numa espécie de transe, deslumbrada e temerosa. Parte dela maldizia o fato de ter seguido os conselhos de Gaara e Naruto em ir ao litoral, ao mesmo tempo em que estava hipnotizada pelo poder emanado das águas. Observava fixamente os fluxos das marés, entorpecida pelo rugido das ondas e pelas espumas brancas.

"Não devia encarar demais o mar. Se você ouvir e atender seu chamado pode sumir para sempre em suas águas."

A voz sarcástica e arrogante despertou Temari de seu torpor. De cima de um recife um homem de olhos violetas e cabelos verde-azulados a encarava com interesse, mãos postas no queixo e expressão preguiçosa. Apenas seu tronco se encontrava emerso na água. A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha. O homem sorriu, revelando uma série de pequenos dentes pontiagudos. A expressão de educada curiosidade da jovem foi substituída por sua costumeira altivez. Já havia escutado histórias sobre criaturas do oceano, e agora que encarava de perto uma delas não seria intimidada facilmente.

"O que é você, um Kappa tentando me levar para o fundo das águas com mentiras e me devorar? Ou um Tritão procurando uma esposa? Uma divindade do oceano? Ou é apenas um homem estranho de dentes estragados buscando uma donzela indefesa? Não sou nenhuma das opções!", falou arrogantemente.

A criatura pareceu se divertir com a presunção da jovem, aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso.

"Não sou nenhuma coisa e nem outra. Não procuro uma esposa, definitivamente não sou uma sereia ou um deus do oceano e certamente não tenho a intenção de devorá-la. Carne humana não me apetece.", respondeu ele sentando-se no recife. A parte inferior de seu corpo era translúcida, Temari podia ver os mexilhões aferrados ao recife, bem como o musgo esverdeado. Alguns peixes coloridos passeavam pelo corpo do ser. Aquela visão aguçou ainda mais sua curiosidade. Aquela criatura era feita de água?

"Imagino que tenha ouvido todo o tipo de histórias sobre o mar. Na certa você é apenas uma garotinha que só ouviu falar do mar em histórias e agora que veio aqui está morrendo de medo. Tomarei sua falta de educação por pânico", continuou bem-humorado.

"Claro que tenho medo, idiota! Fui criada nas planícies, onde a água é escassa.", rebateu ela. "Oásis são raríssimos de onde eu venho, e nem se comparam com isso aqui. Qualquer um se espantaria!", completou, abrindo os braços em um gesto vago. O homem ficou por uns instantes com uma expressão pensativa.

"Hum... Morar na terra deve ser interessante. No mínimo curioso."

"Morar no mar deve ser interessante."

A criatura pensou por mais uns instantes e pareceu tomar uma decisão.

"Tenho uma proposta para você. Você me mostra o seu mundo, e eu mostro o meu."

"Você? Andando por aí? Não vai morrer sufocado nem nada parecido?"

"Eu posso sair do mar, mas nunca tive nenhum motivo. Só preciso beber água para repor minhas forças."

A moça fitou-o desconfiada. Uma poça de água consciente a estava chamando para ir ao fundo do oceano e ela ainda cogitava a possibilidade? Certamente a maresia estava lhe perturbando o juízo.

"E como saberei que cumprirá sua promessa e não tentará me afogar, ou que eu não o abandonaria no deserto à sua própria sorte? Nunca nos vimos antes, não temos motivos para confiarmos um no outro.". O misterioso ser sorriu.

"Terá que arriscar, assim como eu. Quando vi você aí, encarando o mar, sabia que finalmente ia conhecer o mundo seco. Nunca sentiu que alguma coisa te faltava? Um vazio no peito? Algo que ia desencadear uma mudança profunda? É você."

A jovem mordeu o lábio, irritada. Como ele podia saber? Era ele quem ela esperava? Aquele homem-medusa era o tão esperado acontecimento que ia mudar sua vida?

"Eu só posso estar louca.", resmungou. "Ei, homem-água!", chamou.

"Eu aceito sua oferta!". O homem sorriu satisfeito.

"Ótimo."

"Você tem um nome?", perguntou ela. O homem-água pulou do rochedo, e em questão de segundos encarava de perto a moça.

"Houzuki Suigetsu a seu dispor", apresentou-se ele com uma exagerada mesura. "E a senhorita, tem um nome?"

"Temari."

"Temari. Um belo nome, e perfeitamente adequado.", respondeu ele encarando profundamente os olhos verde-escuros da moça. Temari corou, incomodada com a intensidade daquele olhar.

"Então, Temari... Pegue minha mão. E abra bem os seus olhos, por que o que você vai ver é apenas um ínfimo do meu mundo. Lá embaixo você verá o Extraordinário."

**X o X o X o X**

O Sol já ia alto quando Temari despertou atordoada. Levantou-se cambaleante, sacudindo a areia de suas vestes. A maré estava baixa, e não havia sinal algum de Suigetsu nos rochedos, apenas gaivotas encarrapitadas que a fitavam com curiosidade. Teria sido tudo um sonho? Impossível, nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes ela poderia ter criado tudo o que ela viu sob o mar. Não havia palavras suficientes para descrever a majestade de tanta beleza e vida, e tampouco dos sentimentos que a arrebatara. Era fantástico demais para ter sido concebido por sua imaginação. Ele devia por alguma razão ter mudado de idéia.

"Bem... Ao menos ele cumpriu sua promessa.", disse ela.

"E espero que você cumpra a sua.", respondeu uma voz conhecida. Temari deu um pulo, virando-se e dando de cara com um sorridente Suigetsu, a milímetros de distância de seu rosto. Seu coração acelerou e sua voz falhou.

"Pensei que você tivesse...".

"Desistido? Estava apenas me despedindo. E então, pronta para ir?"

A jovem o encarou, surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo completamente palpável. E nu.

"O que está fazendo?! Vista uma roupa, você não pode ir desse jeito!", falou ela ruborizando.

"Eu não uso roupas, elas não ficam em mim. Além de não terem sentido em meu mundo.", respondeu Suigetsu fazendo vestes de água. "Estou sempre nu. Mas você não precisa se sentir acanhada de me ver assim, não há mal algum em ver seu futuro marido sem roupas.". Temari ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Pensei que você não estava procurando uma esposa.", respondeu ela sorrindo travessamente.

"Talvez eu estivesse mentindo.", respondeu ele sorrindo de lado. Passou seus braços ao redor da cintura da moça e a beijou. Temari sentiu a força e a fluidez das águas naquele beijo feroz, e Suigetsu sentiu o vento e o sol escaldantes do deserto. Após minutos que pareceram incrivelmente curtos descontinuaram o beijo.

"Vamos partir?", perguntou Suigetsu como se nada houvesse acontecido. Temari assentiu, dando-lhe um sorriso.

"Prepare o seu coração e não respire", falou ela segurando na mão do Houzuki, "Por que agora você irá conhecer o meu mundo."

**OWARI**

**N/A:** _Acabei me empolgando e tive que não escrever algumas partes, ou não seria uma ficlet. E foi bem no limite das 1200 palavras. XD_

_Esse é a primeira ficlet do Desafio dos 4 Elementos. O próximo elemento será Terra, e conterá Yuri._

_Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, e fazem um bem danado pra pele. 83_


End file.
